


sickeningly sweet like honey

by thekardemomme



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, coffee shop AU, itll give you cavities, this is so disgustingly cute tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekardemomme/pseuds/thekardemomme
Summary: Coffee Shop au. Even likes to write pickup lines on Isak's cup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> title from for him. by troye sivan

Waking up at 8 in the morning should be outlawed, in Isak's opinion. He hardly ever gets up before noon, now that it's the summer after second year and there's no need to get up for school. His days were perfect; wake up at noon, go get apple cinnamon tea from the coffee shop a few blocks down, come back and eat breakfast (lunch), watch films, do whatever, go back to sleep. He makes plans with his friends some days, goes to parties or just over to one of their houses to chill, and on other days he just vegges out at home because he can. There's no homework and no responsibilities aside from his chores around the flat and paying rent on time, which is much easier for him to stay on top of without school getting in the way. Summer just made everything easier for him, really.

Which is why, when Eskild wakes him up at 8, he's pretty irritable about it. Eskild insists that he needs to get ready because they have company coming over at noon; Eskild's parents coming to visit. Isak would've protested more if he hadn't known how much it meant to Eskild, but he did know, so he got out of bed and went for a shower with only minimal grumbling and the least amount of eye rolling he could manage. Which was still a lot, but really, Eskild shouldn't expect to have his cake and eat it too. 

He pulls on jeans and a Nike hoodie, and slips into his shoes. “I'm going to get tea, anybody want anything?” He calls over the sound of Noora vacuuming the rug in the living room. He's met with a chorus of no's, so he leaves and tries not to get too upset over the fact that his normal barista probably isn't working this early and therefore he'll have to awkwardly explain that he likes a lot of honey in his apple cinnamon tea. He's not a child or anything, he just likes the sweetness of apple cinnamon and honey. And Luna, his normal barista, never made him feel bad.

When he walks in, one of the baristas that's normally working is there, but Luna isn't. “Hey, Isak,” the guy says casually. Isak thinks the man's name is Kjell but he can't really remember, it's too fucking early, so he just waves and joins the line. “You're here early. Luna isn't here.”

“I know,” Isak groans. “Any chance you could help me out?”

“I would, bro, but I'm about to go on break and I have to run my daughter to her playgroup. Sorry.”

“Have fun.” Isak waits behind a girl in line, rolling his eyes at her long ass list. Soy milk, no whipped cream, double shot of this, half cup of this, and a bunch of other pointless shit. This isn't fucking Starbucks. Finally the girl moves on and Isak steps up to order, only to practically fucking choke when he sees the man at the counter. 

Isak's never seen him before, but he definitely wants to see him again after this. The boy's tall, taller than him, which is an instant turn on. His eyes are blue and they're sparkling, even this early in the morning. Isak thinks he's probably the type who does yoga by the light of the sunrise, which Eskild always tries to get Isak to do (he got Isak to get up one time, but got tired of Isak's constant complaining about it being blasphemy to wake up so early, and never asked him again). When he smiles, it's wide and contagious, and Isak has to bite his lip to avoid smiling too wide like a creep. The boy has a certain way about him, like he's making an effort to make Isak feel like he's the only person in existence. Which is ridiculous because Isak doesn't even know the guy's name. 

Upon this realization, he looks at the boy's name tag. Even. “Good morning!” The boy, Even, smiles. “Aren't you a little hot in that hoodie? It's been pretty warm outside the last couple of weeks...”

“It's summer,” Isak says bluntly, and then he wants to hit himself. Why must he be so rude to someone so fucking hot? “Uh, no. I'm okay.” He smiles a bit and Even just smiles back. 

“What can I get for you?”

Isak finds himself blushing. He doesn't want to seem like a child, ordering an _apple cinnamon_ tea with lots of honey. That's embarrassing. It's different with Luna because Luna is, well, a girl. But this is a boy, a very hot boy, and Isak wants Even to think he's sophisticated. A coffee drinker. “A black coffee,” he says. Which, what the fuck. He barely even _likes_ coffee. 

But Even is smiling at him again and his nerves shut up, temporarily. “Isak,” he says, when Even asks for his name. He pays and then steps aside, waits for his name to be called. And when it is, a random girl hands him his to-go cup, a bored expression on her face. “Takk.”

When he gets home, he's drank about 1/4 of his black coffee and has made more faces than he's willing to admit. It's not horrible, but it's definitely not Luna's tea. He dumps the rest out in the sink and is about to throw the cup away when he notices the writing on the side, definitely a guy's handwriting. 

 

_You must be a banana because I find you a-peeling_

 

He blinks at his cup, the taste of bitter coffee forgotten. Even had actually written a (shitty) pickup line on his cup. What the fuck was this, some romantic comedy? If that was the case, Isak secretly hopes that Ryan Gosling shows up soon and starts confessing his undying love. Or, better yet, Even should show up and do so. That'd be a lot better. 

“What's that?” Eskild asks, and Isak nearly jumps out of his skin. He hadn't realized he wasn't alone in the kitchen. Eskild takes the cup before Isak can react, reading the line before smirking up at Isak. “Aw, someone wants to get in your grouchy little pants!”

Isak scowls. “Fuck you. It's just some barista. Luna doesn't work this early.” He takes the cup back, but hesitates before throwing it out. Eskild just smirks even more. “Whatever, okay?”

“Right.” Eskild winks before clapping his hands together. “Okay, go clean your room. Seriously it smells like a pigsty, I don't know how you live in it. Go, go, go!”

———

Isak returns to the coffee shop at 8 the next morning, and Kjell is just leaving to take his daughter to playgroup once again. It's a strange sense of deja vu, which surprises Isak because he pretty much follows the same schedule everyday in other parts of his life.

He orders a black coffee again, and there's another line written. 

 

_Did your license get suspended for driving all these guys crazy?_

 

Admittedly, that one gets Isak to laugh. 

For the next two weeks, Isak goes in early everyday to get a new pickup line from Even. He suspects that Kjell and Luna are getting suspicious, because Even has given him a look on a few occasions, like he knows exactly what Isak is up to. Surprisingly enough, Isak can't find it in himself to care. He just keeps showing up, buying coffee he doesn't like, and secretly taking pictures of the pickup lines and adding them to an album on his phone before tossing the cup away. 

He doesn't think about how weird it is until he already has 16 pickup lines stored on his phone. Jonas was over at his flat, and they were sitting on Isak's bed playing FIFA when Jonas asked if he could use Isak's phone charger. Isak had reached over to take his own off, and unlocked his phone in the process to text Eskild and ask when he'd be getting home. When the phone unlocked it opened to the album, and Jonas happened to see it. 

“What the fuck?” Jonas asks, and Isak blushes and quickly turns his phone off. “Are you really becoming the type of person who takes pictures of their coffee every morning? Issy, you don't even like coffee.”

“Nei!” Isak says indignantly, furrowing his eyebrows. Jonas just raises his. “It's not like that, okay? I just...” he sighs, looking down at the black screen. “There's a hot barista who works there. And he writes pickup lines on my cup everyday. It was like, nearly 3 weeks ago and Eskild woke me up early. So I got to the café at like 08.30, and Luna wasn't there and I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of a hot boy by ordering apple cinnamon tea so I got black coffee and–” Isak cuts himself off, blushing even harder. “I know it's weird.”

Jonas shakes his head. “It's not.” He plugs in his phone and then sits up, facing Isak. “Can I read them?” Isak unlocks his phone and hands it over, still embarrassed. 

 

_I might as well call you Google because you have everything I'm searching for_

_If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put u and i together_

_Are you butt dialing? Because I swear that ass is calling me ;)_

_Can I tie your shoes? I don't want you falling for anyone else_

_Are you a parking ticket? Because you've got fine written all over you_

_Your hand looks heavy. Let me hold it for you._

_Do you have a name or can I call you mine? (Just kidding. I know your name is Isak. <3)_

_I value my breath so it'd be lovely if you didn't take it away every time you walk in_

_I wish I was your derivative so I could lie tangent to your curves_

_I lost my number, can I have yours?_

_Call me Ariel, because I want to be a part of your world_

_For Halloween I'll be your boyfriend, but only if I can stay in character all year_

_I had a pickup line but you looked so damn gorgeous today that I forgot it_

 

Jonas looks up at Isak with raised eyebrows and a small smile. “You should go for it, bro. This guy is so into you.” Isak takes his phone back and realizes that Jonas hadn't looked at the one from today. 

“This is the most recent one,” he says, letting Jonas read it. 

 

_Damn boy, are you my appendix because I don't know how you work but this feeling in my stomach makes me wanna take you out_

 

Jonas actually laughs, and despite Isak's intense embarrassment, he manages to laugh too. It feels good to share this with someone, for someone to know how happy Isak is that someone is showing interest. “You've got to go out with him, Isak. I mean, you like him. And he's not exactly being subtle with you.”

“What am I even supposed to say?”

“A pickup line.” Jonas grins. “Although you might want to tell him you don't like black coffee. It's not good to start a relationship on lies.”

“Fuck you.”

———

The next morning at 8 on the dot, Isak walks into the coffee shop with a bundle of nerves in his stomach. Even is working the cash register, Kjell is not even there, but Luna is. She smiles and runs out, around the counter, and pulls Isak into a hug. “Isak! Even's been telling me that you've started coming in early everyday, what the fuck?!” She squeals, sounding a lot happier than Isak would usually think. “I've missed you!”

“I missed you, too,” he laughs. “But I've had quite the incentive to come in early.” He glances at Even and Luna smiles, turning to look at the tall boy, too. 

“Even's sweet. He really likes you. Can't shut up about you in the café group chat. He says it's been 16 days and you've yet to respond to his pickup lines.”

Isak rolls his eyes, but he's freaking out on the inside. Even likes me. Even talks about me. He's counted the pickup lines, too. “So desperate. Someone should talk to him about that,” he teases. “And I guess that's up to me, since you and Kjell are so incapable.”

Luna rolls her eyes. “Jackass. Go get your boy.”

“My boy?! I don't even know his full name.”

“He knows yours.” Luna smiles and cocks her head to the side, tapping Isak's cheek lightly with her left hand. “He's obsessed. It's cute, really. He thinks you hung the moon.” She pulls back and nods her head at Even, who's now looking at Isak and smiling nervously. “Even Bech Næsheim,” she whispers before kissing his cheek and flouncing off to get back to work. 

Isak shakes off his nerves and goes up to the counter, smiling at Even. “I have to be honest with you,” Isak says, and Even raises his eyebrows. “I actually hate coffee. Luna used to always get me apple cinnamon tea with lots of honey, when I came in after your shift.”

“My lunch break,” Even corrects. “I used to try and get back here on time everyday to meet you. But Luna always beat me to it or I was late. I really wanted to meet you.”

“Seriously?”

Even smiles a bit shyly. “I hope that's not crazy.”

“Maybe it is, but crazy can be good. Crazy can be fun.” He smiles and Even smiles back, even wider. So wide that Even's eyes crinkle at the corners. Isak swoons. “I have to ask you something, though.”

“Go for it.”

Isak leans on the counter. “Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?” Even bursts into loud laughter, and Isak wants to hear that exact sound on repeat forever and ever. He loves that he's the one who caused Even to laugh like that. “I mean, if you want to taste the rainbow, we could always go back to my place.” Even laughs harder, nearly doubling over. Isak can't help but smile. “Do you like sleeping? I do. We should do it together sometime.” At this point, Even is wiping at tears. Isak didn't think he was that funny. “Alright, alright. Maybe I should just order. Do you have any raisins? No? How about a date?”

Even wipes at tears, straightening back up and taking a few deep breaths. Isak just smiles widely, as Even gives him his total. “One apple cinnamon tea with lots of honey, for Isak.” He winks at Isak and Isak feels his belly heat up with so many pleasant feelings. 

When Luna calls his name to hand him his tea, Isak looks at the side of the cup. He's not surprised when he sees another line, except this time it's followed by a phone number. 

 

_Most people call me Even, but you can call me tonight <3_

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!!! xoxo


End file.
